Talk:MessageBlock
Translations // English en: { success: 'Message sent !', button: 'Send a message to blocked user\'s talk page', blockreason: 'Type the block reason and comments :' }, Thank you. German // German de: { success: 'Nachricht gesendet!', button: 'Dem gesperrten Benutzer eine Nachricht auf dessen Nachrichtenseite hinterlassen', blockreason: 'Gib den Grund der Sperrung sowie weitere Angaben ein:' }, Vietnamese // Vietnamese vi: { success: 'Đã gửi tin nhắn!', button: 'Gửi tin nhắn lên tường của người dùng đã bị chặn', blockreason: 'Nêu lí do chặn và chú thích:' }, Suggestion I would suggest adding a text entry field to add the block reason and any additional comments an admin may have to the user. [[User:Kamikaze839|'Kamikaze839']] 19:52, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :I've maden some improvements. You may change the block reason if you like to add some comments. Gguigui1 (discussion) 16:56, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Dutch (Nederlands) Translation // English en: { success: 'Bericht verstuurd !', button: 'Stuur een bericht naar de overlegpagina van de geblokkeerde gebruiker', blockreason: 'Vul hier de reden en toelichting voor de blokkade in :' }, I hope I did this correct. —[[User:Mainframe98|'Mainframe98']] talk·''' ' 09:40, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :I added it. Thanks. Gguigui1 (discussion) 14:07, April 12, 2015 (UTC) adding reason? Would it be possible to also to inform the user in the message of the reason(s) for the block? might save the time of checking their contribution page. ps: i'm going to be away, you can respond still but i'll get back to you later unfortunately. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 05:43, July 17, 2015 (UTC) : You can use $1 as the block reason and $2 as the length and they will be replaced with the actual information by the script. 'Rider ranger47' 12:27, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Duration For some reason, the duration parameter $2 is no longer working. In the block message, it just shows up as a blank space. 'Rider ranger47' 18:35, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :It works for me. Do you have a blank space when you prompted a custom duration or a selected duration from the select box ? Gguigui1 (discussion) 12:05, August 1, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm not sure what you mean, I am not prompted for a duration at all. 'Rider ranger47' 12:41, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Sorry, I explain bad, I mean the block duration you type in the block form, is it one selected in the select box or a custom one write in the input field while "Other duration:" is selected in the select box? Gguigui1 (discussion) 21:50, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :::: I selected 1 week from the dropdown box. 'Rider ranger47' 02:37, August 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::Sorry for my late reply, it's possible that the other duration input is not hidden even if you selected a value (see image below) and in this case, you will have a blank space as the script takes the other duration val if it is not hidden. Gguigui1 (discussion) 13:11, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Now that you mention it, I did notice that happening. 22:23, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Not working The block messages don't seem to be working properly on my wiki. The popup to type the block messages works but the actual block message aren't showing up. The FNaF wiki seems to be having the same problem. Santademon (talk) 23:28, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :It is not working for me either. I think it is because these wikis are using message walls as opposed to talk pages. Can anyone confirm? -- ::Its not working for me either. I tried it with both message walls and talk pages. https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/embercastle/images/c/c2/For_signature.png [[User_talk:Sophiedp|'You will be broken for this']] 20:57, April 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Same over here. Gguigui1 was blocked globally, so he cannot answer. Maybe one of us should try to fix it. Does anyone want to do this or should I do so? '''Agent Zuri Profile Message Wall Blog' 13:01, July 9, 2017 (UTC) reason and send notification inline Could you please display the reason box on page instead of using an alert? Agent Zuri Profile Message Wall Blog 12:53, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Untitled Was wondering if this script can work in reverse like when you unblock some one will it notify if you select that option. Dominic1743 (talk) 11:01, December 11, 2019 (UTC)